


Love, Thomas

by runner_love (orphan_account)



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A lot of chapters, Confusion, F/M, I know, Letters, M/M, Minnewt, Past relationships I didn't list cause I don't want anyone getting any ideas, Slow Build, Strangers, Superstition, Zodiac, but most of them are kinda short, so don't worry yourself, thomesa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/runner_love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need to meet someone you like," argued Gally.<br/>"No, you need to do something spontaneous," Ben countered.<br/>Thomas watched them bicker, urging himself to think of something that would get them to shut up.  Tired of listening to them, he spoke up.<br/>"Write me a letter when you've finished, would you?" he said through clenched teeth.<br/>Ben and Gally just looked at each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dear Someone pt. 1

Dear Somebody,

I'm sure you're wondering who I am, or why I'm writing to you, so I'll start this by telling you. My friend Gally told me I should meet someone new. Then my friend Ben told me to do something crazy, for a change of pace. So I decided to do both. I wrote a letter and made up an address, and sent the letter. I hope you don't think I'm weird or crazy or whatever. If you want me to write back, send me a letter of your own. If not, send it back, because this took me a really long time to write.

Sincerely,  
Thomas

P.S. I sent this to five addresses already. I made them up, so they got sent back to me. So I really doubt this gets to anyone, but it's worth a shot, right?


	2. Dear Thomas pt. 1

Dear Thomas,

Wow. You are kind of crazy. But I get it, I mean, it's kind of cool that you're doing something like this. Just sending someone you don't know a letter. Even weirder though, I actually received your letter, and I think, by the writing style, you and I might be close in age.

But I'm not going to tell you anything about myself, because I don't have any reason to trust you. So, you can write me back, if you still want to.

Sincerely,  
Someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know, it's super short. Again. So I'm updating more frequently while they're short. Thanks for sticking with this story!


	3. Dear Somebody pt. 2

Dear Somebody,

Wow. Wow.

Someone replied.

This is amazing.

I'm glad you included a return address because I didn't remember it at all.

I see why you won't tell me anything about yourself, that makes sense. But I'll tell you about me.

My name is Thomas. I'm in collage, and I'm a sophomore. I got a scholarship to University of Colorado for track last year. I met my two best friends Gally and Ben when I was a freshman. I met Gally through an engineering class (which I dropped,) and I met Ben through track too, only he had to drop out because he got a pretty bad leg injury. They let him stay at the school though. He was pretty good, and they felt bad, I guess.

They kept trying to set me up with girls they knew, because they thought I was lonely or whatever. Gally told me I just had meet someone I liked, and Ben told me I should do something crazy or drastic. So yeah. There's more but... I don't know how much you want to know.

Sincerely,  
Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are actually starting to happen :). Fanfiction is fun.


	4. Dear Thomas pt.2

Dear Thomas,

That stinks about your friend Ben. 

You seem like a nice guy, so I'll tell you a little.

My name starts with a "T." Same as yours.

And I go to the University of Boulder.

I'd like to hear more about you, if you'd like to tell.

Sincerely,   
T.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teresa's finally starting to open up! But seriously, she will soon, bear with me. Trying to keep it realistic while also making it the most unrealistic thing ever is confusing. Thanks for reading!


	5. Dear T. pt. 3

Dear T,

What if your name was Thomas? That would be really cool. But also kind of weird. 

Let’s see… More about me…

Well, my favorite color is blue, my favorite food is pizza, I don’t have a driver’s license, I have a dog named Bark, my favorite book series is Harry Potter, but I don’t read much. I’m a terrible cook, but I don’t like going out to eat, so I usually just eat frozen food. I like to turn my heat off and just sleep under like a million blankets. I like soda but I never drink it because I like coffee more and that’s already bad enough for your teeth. 

I don’t know what else you want to know, so you can ask me when you write back to me.

Sincerely,  
Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I literally just posted a chapter but I feel bad for these being so boring. Tomorrow I'm only posting one but it's longer.


	6. Dear Thomas pt. 3

Dear Thomas,

You’re super trusting… And I don’t know why. But I've never been in this sort of situation. It’s so crazy; I can’t see how it could hurt to indulge this, whatever this is.

My name’s Teresa. I’m a junior. I’m majoring in Psychology. I’m pretty interested in it, but most people I know tell me that I’m bad at it. I have a boyfriend named Alby. He’s a few years older than me. We don’t see each other a lot, because he’s a grad student, so he’s usually at classes or out with his friends. I spend most of my time with my friends Newt and Minho, which is pretty time-consuming seeing as they both think I have no other friends. I have to make sure they don’t know about each other, because I need to gain their trust and then hook them up. It’s the most fun project ever. I almost don’t want to hook them up because then I won’t be able to keep scheming. 

I told both of them about you. Newt thinks it’s crazy, but he loves the unnatural and the impossible. He told me I should keep this up and see where it goes. I agree. Minho didn't give any useful advice, but he said, “His writing style is attractive, but that makes me think he probably has an ugly shank face.” I thought it was mean but he told me to write it. I thought you might want to know. And I’m a little curious.

My favorite color is blue too, but more of a sky blue than a dark blue. My favorite food is cake. Any cake, except fruitcake. I like giving my enemies fruitcake though. Does that count as liking it? I do have a driver’s license but it’s expired and when I drive I always feel like I’m doing something illegal. But I don’t own a car so it’s not that often. I can’t sing, and I hate singing, but Minho loves it when I sing because he records it and posts in on a YouTube channel called My Goat Sings. But I made him delete it when I found out, so don’t go looking for it.

I have some questions for you.

Where did you grow up? Do you like teenager books? Do you like college? What breed is your dog? I love dogs, but my landlord doesn't allow pets. Also, Minho wants to know if you’re gay. Not me.

I want to tell you more about myself. What do you want to know?

Sincerely,  
Teresa.

P.S. Now that I’m committed, this is really exciting. Reply SOON!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter yet! Hope you guys like it, feedback is appreciated! Last night one of my stories had 69 views and it was a great moment


	7. Dear Teresa pt. 4

Dear Teresa,

I’m glad you’re getting into this.

I’ll answer your questions first. I grew up in Wyoming, but I moved to Colorado for collage. I liked Wyoming, but I like Colorado more. I think it’s more scenic, and the air smells better, although there’s less of it. 

If by “teenager books,” you mean like the Hunger Games and Divergent, then yes. I liked the Hunger Games. I didn’t like Gale or Peeta though. Gale was obnoxious, and he never had any claim on Katniss, so why did he act like she was evil for being with him? I didn’t like Peeta in the books because he shouldn’t have given up on Katniss as soon as she told him she didn’t honestly know how she felt about him. But I did like him in the movies. Still, I’m Team Haymitch. 

I do like collage. I don’t like the other people, though. Ben and Gally are really my only friends, but it’s not like I’m sad about that. All the other guys on campus are annoying, they’re the usual collage kids who just want to drink and smoke and do drugs and be in a fraternity and not focus on their classes. They’re just annoying. Everyone says that collage is all about fun and all that but I think hanging out with Ben and Gally are fun to hang out with anyways.

Bark is a Chocolate Lab. Technically I’m not allowed to have pets either, but I found Bark out on the street, and my landlord thinks I’m a “good kid” or whatever, so he let me keep him. He’s huge, but he thinks he’s a puppy. He’s pretty adorable. All my friends love him.

I’m not gay, but I’m flattered.

Are all your friends guys? Do you like having guy friends? Where did you grow up? Where’s the farthest you’ve been from Colorado? Do you have any siblings?

Sincerely,  
Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know whose team Thomas would be on but I just imagine him being very opinionated. Thanks for reading!


	8. Dear Thomas pt. 4

Dear Thomas,

I’m liking the Q&A. Yes, all my friends are guys. But I don’t really have that many friends though. I don’t know why, but I've never gotten along with girls my age. I have one friend that’s a girl in America, named Harriet, but I don’t really see her anymore because she was Newt’s girlfriend when I met her. Then Newt came out, and she was pretty pissed, and didn't talk to me for a few years. Now we text sometimes, but not much else. Anyways, I don’t really get along with girls, and I don’t think Alby would like to find out that I have a ton of guy friends. So yeah, it’s mostly Minho and Newt, and I’m friends with a few guys from class, named Zart, Winston, and Frypan (It’s just a nickname, but he won’t tell me his real name, I guess he’s embarrassed). And you, I guess, if… never mind.

I do like having guy friends. I don’t know why, but girls just don’t seem to get along as well as guys to. Maybe I’m giving in to the stereotype… oh well. 

I grew up in Boulder. But I don’t still live with my parents or anything. My parents moved away a few years ago. They’re in Arizona now, although I don’t see how that’s and improvement to Colorado, it seems too hot.

The furthest I've been from Colorado is England. I spent as semester in London as an exchange student. I didn't really like being so far away from home. It rained all the time. But it was fun, and I met a lot of great people there. I stayed with this family of four, they were really weird to me at first, but eventually they got used to me. They ate meat for breakfast every day, and I do it now too. You should try it sometime; meat tastes best in the morning.

I have one brother. His name’s Aris. He doesn’t look anything like me. But he’s not adopted. He just looks like it. He looks like my cousins actually and sort of like my grandparents. But not like me. He goes to the same school as you though. I forgot to tell you that. He’s a freshman. Do you know him?

How many girlfriends have you had? Do you currently have a girlfriend? What do you look like? Tell me about your family.

Sincerely,  
Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 123 hits! This is so amazing, that you all so much for reading and supporting! <3


	9. Dear Teresa pt. 5

Dear Teresa,

I’ve never met your brother before, but I might have seen him around. What’s his major?

I’ve had three girlfriends by my last count. My first girlfriend was in high school, my sophomore year. Her name was Sarah. We dated for a week or so. We had been pretty good friends before, and people kept asking us if we were going out, so she asked me out one day when she was tired of explaining it to everyone. So nothing really changed for a few days except that sometimes we held hands. Then after a few days it got really, really awkward and we could hardly even speak to each other. After like a week I kissed her to try to break the ice or whatever, and she just said, and I quote, “I think we’re not working out. You make me very uncomfortable.” So of course after that we weren't really friends anymore either. 

My second girlfriend was named Sonya. We dated in senior year of high school for about 6 months. I don’t really know why. We didn't like each other very much. We fought a lot, and we broke up on Valentine’s Day. But it’s not like the “I got dumped on Valentine’s Day” cliche. I gave her a box of chocolates and she gave me card, and then we both sort of sighed and just nodded at each other and she left my house. It didn't take long for that whole story to become really funny.

My last girlfriend was named Brenda. I met her in my freshman year. She was this really cool, really pretty girl who loved to play hard to get, and I was like the only guy who wasn't constantly hitting on her, so she took an interest in me. We became friends for a while, and then I asked her out because she was sort of implying that was what she wanted. So we went out for like a full month without anything changing from us being friends. Then, in around March of this year, she told me she wanted to be one of those couples who did all that PDA stuff. And I told her I thought couples who showed the other off and made single people feel bad were annoying. She thought I was talking about her, and I kind of was. Anyways, it didn’t go over well. She did exactly what I had told her I thought was bad, she became really controlling, and I decided to just go with it. And I don’t know why, but I did. I realized in, I think, August that I really didn’t like how our relationship was going. So I finally told her that in November. I know, I know, I really shouldn’t have been in a bad relationship for nearly a year without doing anything. But I did. And she dumped me. But this, the letters, this improves it. It was a good idea after all, I guess.

Hmm… What I look like… Well, I have brown hair and brown eyes. I’m kind of short. I don’t really know how else to describe myself except that I’m quiet around strangers but I’m loud around my friends.

My parents are both big engineer people. I don’t know much about their jobs, except that they weren’t home a lot. They had a lot of business trips, and they got home late, around eight or nine. But I didn’t have that big of a problem with that. Our grandma lived with us when we were little, and she took care of me and my older sister Rachel when my parents were at work. Then once Rachel got old enough to take care of me Gran moved to Florida or something. Then we both got old enough to take care of ourselves, and Rachel went off to college in New York, and I had the house to myself for all of high school. But I didn’t have a lot of parties. Parties aren’t my scene, or my crowd.

How did you meet Minho and Newt? How did you meet Alby? How long have you two been dating?

Sincerely,  
Thomas.

P.S. I tried meat for breakfast this morning. You were right. I’ve had pasta for breakfast. You should try that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This story got 150 hits! Sorry for not posting sooner, my internet went down the last couple of nights, because of those tornadoes, I guess they messed up our signal. But it could have been a lot worse. A town near mine got completely flattened, that's some scary shit. Thanks for reading!


	10. Dear Thomas pt. 5

Dear Thomas,

I’ve got to admit, I didn’t know you would want to know about Alby… Let me get to your other questions first.

I met Newt over in England. We got along super well, and he told me he had always wanted to live in the U.S., so I told him I had been planning to go to college back home, so he basically came back to Boulder with me. So I kind of helped him settle into life in the states. Minho… well, he was a different story. He literally bumped into me on the street and I knocked coffee all over him on accident. I was apologizing, and trying to help him, and he just looked at me and said, “That hair has a lot of potential, if you would only do something about it.” And then I didn’t see him for another month. One day I walked into a bakery and he was working there, and he saw me and ended his shift just to talk to me. It confused me, because he’s really sassy and determined. I asked him why he wanted to talk to me and he said, “It’s because you’re an Aries, I can see it in your eyes,” and I obviously was very confused, so I asked him why that mattered, and he told me he is only friends with Aries. So I asked him if he was an Aries and he said no. And then changed the subject. 

I met Alby through one of my professors. He told me if I wanted to get help on some assignment that I had told him I didn’t understand I should meet this senior that was helping him with the class at the library. So I did, and a few weeks later, that senior asked me out. And I guess that’s every girl’s dream, to have the older guy fall for you and protect you and you never saw it coming and whatnot. Yeah, let me just tell you, having the cool, slightly older, tall, handsome guy fall for you is definitely not the dream. Yeah, at first he introduces you to all his older friends, and they’re all impressed because he got the younger girl, and shows you off, and protects you and stuff, but after all the hype about the two of you dies down, and you both get older, he gets busy. And when he’s not studying or in class he’s out with his older, more sophisticated friends. When he does have time to come back to your apartment, he usually just complains about the state of the flat, and goes to bed. Never really even pays attention to you until he meets a new friend and wants to show off his young girlfriend and then leave you alone again. 

And, not to mention, if he ever comes back to the apartment and you happen to be hanging out with a guy, no matter how many times you have told him that they would never in a million years be stealing you from him because he doesn't like girls, he will yell and kick him out and give you the silent treatment (for a change). Even though no one could be stealing you from him because he doesn't even seem to want you anymore. And don’t mention that to your older boyfriend. It will end badly. Both times.

Sorry… That got a little out of hand. But I needed to let it out. It’s been bottled up since the semester started.

I want to meet you Thomas. Just show up.

Sincerely,  
Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Yes, this is one of those really sassy Minho fanfics. Sorry. Not Sorry. No Ragrets, not even one letter. (If you get that reference ILY!)  
> 180 hits?!? WHAT?!?! That's crazy! ILYSM!  
> Oh! If you like Newtmas or Dylmas please check out Slay_Minho_Slay she's my best friend and working real hard on a fanfic that's gonna be really good. This isn't one of those shoutout for shoutout things this is for real  
> BYE!


	11. Dear Teresa pt. 6

Dear Teresa,

I get it, sometimes you have to let it all out. 

I’m sending this letter, and then I’m going to wait 48 hours and then take the bus to your house.

See you then.

Sincerely,  
Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!!!  
> Okay I know this chapter was short but I have a lot more apologizing to do.  
> 1) I'm not going to write out a chapter where they meet, just to preserve the letter style and to keep the story suspenseful. I'm really really really sorry! But never fear, if y'all would prefer, I can write that as a bonus chapter at the end or something like that.  
> 2) I won't be posting for the rest of the week and weekend, because of a huge family thing and also my birthday (although if it was my choice I would be spending my birthday writing fanfiction, trust me). But I know this chapter doesn't really count so I am posting again, like right now.  
> I'm so very sorry, but I got 200 hits and I have 22 kudos this amazing!!! Thank you thank you thank you!!


	12. Dear Thomas pt. 6

Dear Thomas, 

It was great meeting you. I’m glad we’re finally done with the little trivial facts and we can finally move on to talking about stuff that’s happening right now. Because I have some really bad news. 

Newt met someone!! Not Minho! What am I going to do? It’s this kid named Jackson. He’s really short, and he’s a senior, and he’s in a frat. Newt introduced him to me and he was all nice, and then they were walking away, and I heard him say, “She’s a tall black-haired monster.” And you know what Newt did? He said, “Well, she’s my best friend, and I care about her.” Just kidding. He laughed. Genuinely laughed. So the next time I saw Newt I was like, “I don’t like him, he’s a short greasy-haired monster,” and he got mad at me! Said, “You’re a hell of a friend,” and left my apartment!

What am I going to do? The Newt situation has gone all wrong, although I think things are looking up for Minho. He told me today, “I’m tired of the fuckboys. I want a man who cares about me.” And it’s really funny, because he actually swore off “any relationships of any kind with anyone ever except Teresa,” this October. So he’s actually not tired of anything because he hasn’t really had any relationship of any kind. He’s back in the game now though, so watch out. Anyways, I told him I would try to find a guy for him, but, to the extent of his knowledge, I don’t have any other friends, so he told me I should make more, which gives me plenty of time to get rid of Jackson and free Newt up to fall in love with Minho. 

Let’s see… That new bookstore across from my house I told you about finally had its grand opening. It’s a very weird bookstore. There’s no fiction. It’s all like cookbooks and instruction manuals and stuff. The last owners were a coffee shop that had no internet and played really bad music. I swear that place is jinxed. 

Oh, and… I didn’t know if you wanted me to explain the kiss or just forget about it. You tell me.

Sincerely,  
Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minho hates the fuckboys. Don't we all.


	13. Dear Teresa pt. 7

Dear Teresa,

That’s a tough situation to deal with, the Newt situation. I would recommend seeming like you support their relationship. Try to fake being friends with this Jackson kid. Be one of their couple friends, only just you. Then at some point, Jackson will do something to piss Newt off. When he tells you or asks for your advice or whatever, say you genuinely think this is the last straw, and they should break up. He’ll listen to you because he’ll think you care deeply about both of them, and you think—though you would be devastated that they were no longer a going concern—that this is for the best. Don’t feel bad about the whole tall, black-haired monster thing. It’s not true.

My sister came back home from New York the other day. She visited me in my dorm. I hadn’t really been keeping track of what she was doing, but I guess she’s trying to get a degree in… something. I can’t really remember what it was, I wasn’t listening. She hasn’t changed much from the last time I saw her, which was six or seven months ago. She wanted to come visit us because she’s going to be with her boyfriend’s family this Christmas. She told me she told our parents she just started dating him, but they’ve actually been in a serious relationship for like 2 years. Rachel just didn’t want to tell our parents that because she didn’t want them to think she “was just in New York for the men.” She’s ridiculous. 

I would like you to explain the kiss. But I’m not mad or anything. Not at all.

Sincerely,  
Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I currently own so much Italian food. Yah. Thanks for all the support, everyone's real nice on here, your comments and kudos keep me writing!


	14. Dear Thomas pt. 7

Dear Thomas,

Okay… Where to begin…

Well, that long rant I started going on about Alby, well, it wasn’t good. He was always a good boyfriend, he’s just been busy lately and I’ve sort of been pretending that everything was fine between us, and we didn’t fight or have any problems. All my friends think we have this perfect relationship. What I told you was true. I do feel all those things. But I shouldn’t have written them down. I did though, wrote them all down and sent them to you before I could rethink it.

And I was thinking, this guy is nice to me over mail. He’s sweet and interesting and he really seems to care. And then I thought, well that’s what Alby was like, just at first. Sweet and interesting and caring and I just wanted that. And I was pretty upset when that unpredictably realistic epiphany hit. Something in my subconscious came through, and just screamed, he’s not what you thought, and there’s nothing you can do about it. And then I thought, no, that’s never ever happening again. I have to meet him.

One thing led to another. I’m just going to be super honest. When you knocked on my door, I saw you and I just knew, you didn’t tell a single lie in those letters. You’re the real deal Thomas. You do care, you’re sweet and interesting and caring, and I am so glad I met you. You’re like I imagined you, like you told me you were. And that was all running through my head when we were at that bus station. And then you were leaving, and I didn’t want you to leave, and I was confused and I had a lot of muddled feelings that I couldn’t sort out. Then, well yeah, you know the rest; I just kissed you and ran off.

I’m sorry for leaving; I hope you didn’t have to wait for much longer. I do have a boyfriend, so of course I shouldn’t be kissing you. But that doesn’t mean I regret it. It’s wrong of me, I should feel guilty. And I don’t. What a bitch I must be.

I still have a few questions, but don’t take them the wrong way, please. What do your friends think about me? And (I can’t believe I’m writing this…) what did you think of the kiss? No, no don’t answer that. But… You don’t have to answer that. Sorry. I’m really sorry.

Sincerely,  
Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but the notes from my first chapter comes up under the notes for all the other chapters. I'll try to fix it, but for now just disregard anything that says "sorry this is super short" or something like that. The chapters are gonna be long from now on ;) ilyasm you're so amazing! Yes, you!


	15. Dear Teresa pt. 8

Dear Teresa,

You were right to write down all your feelings and stuff. I’ve never been in a situation like this either, and I’m also not in one right now. I don’t have a girlfriend, and I don’t have any obligations to fulfill. But I’m not this totally crazy person who just does whatever the hell he wants. I always study and do homework and go to every class and never cancel anything and I overthink. I overthink everything I do, and everything I say, and I don’t do anything that doesn’t make sense to me. But this doesn’t make sense. Whatever this is, it doesn’t make sense. And I’m not ashamed that I’m doing something crazy and I don’t know how it’s going to end but I don’t regret it. What’s going to happen is going to happen, and you should let it. It's fate. (Don't hate me for that one. I get it from Rachel, she's obsessed with fate and destiny and it rubs off on her poor brother.)

What do my friends think of you? Well, they were glad someone responded, and I showed them the first few letters. They kind of lost hope for me because the first couple of letters were, of course, awkward and uncomfortable, and they didn’t think you would ever “open up,” whatever that means. Then when I came to visit you I was gone for around 14 hours, so they were pretty curious, but I didn’t really tell them much. I just told them I met the person I was writing to. They looked pretty shocked. I never thought this would be so much fun when I started this. I’ll probably tell them more slowly, just to leave them in suspense.

I don’t want to offend you, but I’m going to tell the truth. You’re a good kisser, Teresa. But I know that’s not what you mean, I just had to say it. Haha, aren’t I funny? But seriously, I was confused at first. From what I know of you, you neither seem likely to kiss me, because of your boyfriend, and you don’t seem the kind of person to kiss after one date. Not saying that was a date. It wasn’t. But it wasn’t a first either, we sort of knew each other already. But not really. It was like a first and a half. It wasn’t a date though, so… I should really stop. 

Stop feeling guilty. You don’t deserve it. 

Yours,  
Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The signature... I JUST HAD TO!!  
> I think you guys are gonna like the next chapter.  
> I think...  
> It's sort of a bonus chapter but not really.  
> Anyways, feedback is nice.   
>  I'm can't find much good Thomesa fanfiction. Recomendations for fanfics are appreciated (loved <3), if you have any!  
> Thanks for reading!


	16. Bonus Newt Chapter

Dear Thomas,

It’s not Teresa. It’s Newt.

Teresa won’t show me the letters, but she told me about you. She told me that you live nearby, she told me what you ask her, she told me what she replied, she asked me for advice, she hardly ever talked about anything else. But she stopped talking about you. The last thing she told me was that you were coming to meet her. And she hasn’t said anything since. I know you’ve been writing to her, and by the sound of it, this ending so soon isn’t bloody likely. So there’s something she’s hiding from me, and I’m not asking you to tell me, because there’s no way to do that without her finding out. She looks through my mail.

Anyways, I don’t know what you did, or what she didn’t, but she’s distant and acting kind of strange. I’m going to be honest. All I want for her is the perfect love story, because that’s what she wants. She’s not a damsel in distress and she doesn’t need a man to drag her around and lead her life, she needs someone to be her equal, to make her stronger. She says she doesn’t need a man, and she way she means it, she doesn’t. She’s brave and kind and loyal, and she deserves someone the same. If you think you can be the other half in her perfect love story, be my guest. But you can’t be another Alby to her. You need to be Thomas. The Thomas she talks about.

To be perfectly blunt, I hate Alby. He’s gonna break her heart. It’s inevitable. And you need to be there when it happens. You need to be there to be her Thomas.

Best of luck,  
Newt. (Don’t reply.)

P.S. I don’t think you’ll have to wait much longer. Something my boyfriend told me… well, we’ll have to wait this out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey! Did you like this chapter? I hope so, I liked writing it.


	17. Dear Thomas pt. 8

Dear Thomas,

Minho has been keeping a secret from me. Like, a huge secret. And he’s been telling all sorts of lies to keep me off his trail. He was with a guy. The whole time, he was dating someone. They’ve been dating for like two months. And I guess they just broke up, because he confessed it all to me. I’m going to write out the conversation.

Minho: Teresa, I have to tell you something.

Teresa: Are you crying? What’s wrong?

Minho: I got my heart broken.

Teresa: Minho we’ve talked about this, ice cream flavors come and go, and you just have to have a backup-

Minho: No! Teresa, I got dumped.

Teresa: But... (10 second pause) no you didn’t.

Minho: Yes I did! I’ve been hiding it from you because he’s… He’s a…

Teresa: A drug addict?

Minho: No…

Teresa: A celebrity?

Minho: No… he’s a…

Teresa: A teacher?

Minho: …

Teresa: He’s a…

Minho:  
Minho:  
Minho: He’s a Capricorn.

Teresa: No.

Minho: Yes.

Teresa: MINHO PLEASE DO NOT TELL ME YOU WENT AGAINST YOUR ONE MOST IMPORTANT RULE IN LIFE: “WE DO NOT ASSOCIATE OURSELVES WITH HUMANS WHO WERE NOT BORN UNDER THE SIGN OF THE ARIES.”

Minho: I DID! I’M SORRY! IT WAS THE WORST MISTAKE OF MY LIFE.

Teresa: DAMN RIGHT IT WAS. WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?!

Minho: TRUST ME, THE MAN WHO PAYS THE MOST ATTENTION TO THE SIGNS FROM THE STARS, TO FALL FOR SOME GODDAMN MOTHERFUCKING CAPRICORN WHO BROKE MY HEART AT THE FIRST CHANCE!!!

Teresa: MINHO, THIS CAN’T STAND.

Minho: I SHALL SACRIFICE MY CHINA DISHWARE TO THIS MOST IMPORTANT CAUSE.

Teresa: I SHALL BREAK ALL OF YOUR CHINA DISHWARE AND YOU WILL NEVER SPEAK TO ANOTHER NON-ARIES AGAIN. ARE WE CLEAR?!

So, just to explain this to you, whenever Minho is sad, the trick is to fight Minho with Minho and fix him. And it works every time. I can’t explain it. So I broke all his nice plates and he cried over the plates until he was crying over them and not his boyfriend, and he promised to only ever talk to me ever again, ever, and never talk to any other human on Earth, ever. Unless I find an Aries for him. And only an Aries. And no one who is close to not being an Aries. By the way, Newt was born March 25th. So, that’s something.

Can I come to see you in Denver? What sign of the Zodiac are you? Not that it matters to me. As an Aries I can be friends with any of the other Zodiac signs. But I’m supposed to be more compatible with some.

Sincerely,  
Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm going to start updating on Tuesdays until I finish writing, just because Tuesday is Kaya and Dylan's birthday and how Isabel counts time and lots of other things about Tuesdays that are just peachy. Feedback is appreciated. A big thanks to the wonderful Slay_Minho_Slay for reading this to make sure it was safe for the public before I posted it!


	18. Dear Teresa pt. 9

Dear Teresa,

Yes, of course you can come see me in Denver! I have class on every day except Sunday and Tuesday, so those days would work, but only those days. I don’t have night classes this year though, so you can come see me at night if you’d like. I don’t sleep much anyways.

I’m a Sagittarius. Of course, it doesn’t matter, but I sort of looked into it, and I’m supposed to be okay with being behind the scenes, while an Aries likes the glory. And that means you would be on top. Wait, no… Fuck, I shouldn’t have said that.

Ignore that. I take it back. Sorry.

Yeah,  
Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's not Tuesday but I can't stick to a schedule and this chapter's a little short.  
> Plus I'm SUPER sick and something happened to my foot idk if it's a sprain but it hurts and I have the back pain of an old man. AND THE ONLY CURE IS YOUR COMMENTS  
> So yeah please comment it makes me so so happy!


	19. Dear Thomas pt. 9

Dear Thomas,

I have night classes most of the week. But I don’t have them Monday, or any other classes. I think I could come to see you then. So here’s the plan. Next Monday I will drive up and probably arrive around 11:00pm. I don’t know if anything’s open then, so I’ll stay ‘till noon Tuesday.

Newt and Minho met. It was all wrong, it wasn’t how I planned. Jackson and Newt were over at my flat, and Minho came over because I texted him that I was having a parasite problem. I guess he took it literally, because he came over to help me… What a sweetheart, really, he’s not rude, he just comes across that way. Anyways, he opened the door and just stood there, looking at Newt and Jackson, where were sitting together on my couch, and I was just sitting on the floor, because we don’t have any other furniture. I guess I looked really upset because he just took it all in, and I stood up, and he just walked over to me and gave me a huge hug. And it was so sweet, I just started to cry. And Newt looked pissed. He stood up and pointed at Minho and asked who he was, and guess what he did? Minho said, “Someone who you two haven’t cared enough to find out about,” and made them leave.

I guess I knew that at some point Newt and Minho would find out that I had known them both for so long, and kept them from each other. I had thought they would want to burn me at the stake. And Newt seemed like he did, but Minho… After I explained, he just told me he was proud of me for being so determined to get set them up. I just wanted to cry, and he let me.  
\---  
Good thing I didn’t send this yet. I got the following texts from Newt while I was sleeping.

I’m sorry for leaving  
Who was that  
How did I not notice something like this  
This relationship isn’t good for anyone. I’ve been thinking about it and I’m going to break up with Jackson.  
I’m sorry for not noticing Teresa  
Forgive me  
Pls reply!!  
I did it. We’re done.  
Sorry  
Sorry (He sent that word 27 times before giving up.)

I guess he thought Minho was my boyfriend or something and felt bad that he didn’t notice it. Minho and Newt just like to protect me, I never really noticed before, I guess. They just thought I was someone with no other friends, at some big school, and I couldn’t handle it. I guess I don’t have any other friends though. I’m not anti-social, but I don’t really need friends. I guess thinking that makes me anti-social.

Do your friends have girlfriends or boyfriends? Where do you want to live after college?

I can’t wait to see you again Thomas.

Sincerely,  
Teresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello friends!  
> Yeah it's Sunday I know. That's not going to be my update day from now on but I said I would update on Tuesdays UNTIL I finish writing, and today I finished writing. So I'm gonna update more often now. I need inspiration for a new fanfiction. I'll think of something.  
> And by the way...   
> I HAVE 500 HITS AND I AM SO HAPPY! Thank you to everyone who's ever viewed this story, even if you hated it, you are still wonderful. ALSO I have 6 subscribers! To the six of you, thank you so much! I don't know how to view subscribers so I don't know who you are, but you are so nice!


	20. Dear Teresa pt. 10

Dear Teresa,

Ben doesn’t have a girlfriend, but he just had a pretty bad breakup. I don’t really understand what happened, but one day Ben told us he thought that their relationship had been going really badly and that they needed to break up. We told Ben he should break up with her, and he worked out this big plan to take her out to dinner, which they never usually did. So naturally, she thought since he was getting so fancy, that he was going to propose to her. Well. I don’t think you need much more of an explanation. By the sound of it, she had thought the relationship was at its best, and Ben thought the exact opposite.

Gally doesn’t have a girlfriend yet, but he’s pining after this girl named Beth. She’s in one of his classes or something. To be honest, their relationship is kind of embarrassing. It’s like two middle schoolers who have a crush on each other. I’ve never actually met her, but he talks about her all the time and texts her at every waking moment, but he finds it absolutely necessary to think out every text he sends. It’ll pass though. It’s died down a little. Just a little. Once they start going out for real it’ll stop.

Where I want to live after college? I haven’t really thought about it much. But I love the city. I’d probably want to live in a city, but I don’t know about Denver. Maybe not. Too many memories. I believe if you stay in one place long enough you start to forget stuff that happened there because new stuff is happening and you need more room. I’ll probably move to Chicago, or maybe Portland. But I like the country too… If I were to live somewhere rural it would defiantly be here in Colorado. Can’t you just imagine living in one of those farmhouses in the mountains? That would be amazing. Expensive, though. But I don't know... If I'm thinking of a raising kids sort of thing, it depends on the situation. I think I'd like my kids to be city kids.

What’s going on in your much more interesting life, Teresa Agnes? Need any advice? I want to give something in return for my lack of proper writing material.

Sincerely,  
Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I would love some comments. That is all.


	21. Dear Thomas pt. 10

Dear Thomas,

My life… My life is a mess. A huge mess.

So, the day I came to visit you was actually my anniversary. Yeah, like the cliché, the guy forgets his anniversary and the girl is pissed as hell, only the other way round. But it’s not that I forgot, I just didn’t think Alby would remember.

Well, needless to say, he remembered, or I probably wouldn’t have told you. Sorry for keeping it from you in the first place. I just hate talking about it.

I guess you have to sympathize with him. You know, it would suck to come home the night before your anniversary to find your girlfriend gone, and then she doesn’t come back until late the next day, and, yeah, wearing the same clothes you saw her in yesterday and all that. We didn't have sex (Of course, you know that, where is my mind?) but I still spent a day at your apartment. At this point that would count as cheating. I believe the stronger a relationship, the less little things hurt it. So a little thing like me hanging out with a straight guy becomes this huge deal.

Huge enough deal that Alby was waiting for me there, and when I got home he started yelling at me, telling me he knew I was cheating on him. And then I though, "I should just tell him. It'd be easier to just tell him." And then I thought, "No fucking way." So I just sat there, listening to him scream at me, because not only does he not deserve to have met someone like you, Thomas, and in the way I met you, he doesn't even deserve to revel in the magnificence of the unpredictable splendor of generous coincidence.

He dumped me, if we're leaving it to technicality. Which we're not. I dumped him. I dumped him in spirit. For other reasons, of course, but mainly because I grew a pair and let him keep the apartment. If you'll notice, my return address has changed to that of the Minho Park residence, where I now reside. 

I spend a sizable percentage of my time with him anyways, ever since the Newt and Jackson incident. Newt still texts me and stuff. And I'm not being one of those assholes who plays hard to get over text. I text him back, I just told him not to come to my apartment at the moment. He's doing all he can to get us to be back to normal, but I can't invite him over because I want it to be perfect when he and Minho actually meet, for real, and I can't go to his flat because Minho is feeling really protective.

Well, what did I expect? I don’t know, I guess this was bound to happen soon.

I don’t know what to feel anymore Thomas. What now? What do I do?

Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just so you're aware, this is not where the fanfiction ends. This is not the climax. But thank you so much to everyone who comments!!!!! YOU MAKE MY DAY EVERY SINGLE TIME!!!


	22. Dear Teresa pt. 11

Dear Teresa,

Before I say this, there is no denying that you getting dumped is entirely my fault.

So, because it is my fault and I feel like a shitty person, I feel like I’m morally obligated to tell you, I actually am a shitty person. And this is why. Finding your address was not a coincident. I don’t think it would be humanly possible to have that happen, to be honest. Gally used to live in your old apartment building, and when we worked this whole idea out, he and Ben both gave me addresses of places they’d once lived that I could write to. I did pick the room number randomly, if that means anything. I know it doesn’t count. It is true that none of the other addresses I sent the letters were real, and they did all get sent back to me. I’m really sorry for not telling you the truth, but I wouldn’t have met you otherwise. I am a terrible person, tricking you and all that, it’s horrible of me. I understand if you can’t forgive me. I do really suck.

I realize that you just got dumped and now your supposed friend is revealing to you that he lied to you for weeks and this is probably too much to handle at once. So although if I was with you right now, I’d probably be on my knees, begging for forgiveness, I understand if this is over.

I’m so so sorry,  
Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guess! I thought that the ending I had before was a bit anticlimactic, so I added a nice little plot twist to add interest. I will probably post again tomorrow so you have that to look forward to. Thank you for reading and supporting and commenting and such!


	23. Dear Thomas pt. 11

Dear Thomas,

Yes, I did just get dumped and lied to by my best friend.

Yes, it seems like you lied to me, made me believe that fate was real and that it brought you to me, and consequently led me to hating a relationship that I don’t to the point where I was okay with being dumped.

Yes, this is too much to handle.

Yes, I cannot forgive you.

Yes, this is over.

Sincerely,  
Teresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked how I sort of reversed the irrational inability to forgive from the book. I thought it would tie everything together and make it resemble the book a little more. Oh, and I'm sorry if this chapter enraged you. Will update tomorrow :)


	24. Dear Thomas pt. 12

**May:**

Dear Thomas,

I am sorry for coming to your campus without telling you. 

I didn’t know you would be with a girl.

I don’t know if she was your girlfriend or not but I still shouldn’t have slapped her.  It wasn’t my place.

Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated again!! A lot of stuff has been happening in my life. Well really I've been making a big deal about little things that have been happening. I'd like to shout out my squad, you know who you are. I love you guys a lot <3  
> Anyways none of this is relevant to the story but I had to say it :)


	25. Dear Teresa pt. 12

Dear Teresa,

She’s not my girlfriend, she’s my ex, but she was actually planning to ask me out. But then the ghost of relationships past came and bitch-slapped her. That’s cool, whatever.

Thomas.


	26. Dear Thomas pt. 13

Dear Thomas,

Look, I know I shouldn’t have done it.  It was stupid, but I’m trying to apologize, and explain… I’m bad at this.  I just feel sorry, I can never say it, I can never say I’m sorry.  Damn it, this is hard.

Well…

I lied a lot to you too.  I mean, not a lot, but sort of, in a big way.

Alby and I didn’t have as horrible a relationship as I sort of lead you to believe.  It wasn’t very good, but it wasn’t like we _never_ saw each other anymore.  So after the whole incident, he contacted me and said he found a love letter from some random guy, and he wanted to talk about it.  So I finally gave in, and he made this huge deal about how _he_ should be writing me love letters and being romantic because _that’s what I deserve_ and all this stupid corny stuff.  But he was acting like he really meant it and like he really cared, so I told him I would think about it.  When I got back to Minho’s though, lo and behold, you had written to me to say that you had lied to me.  So I sort of just decided I should start over with him until I worked stuff out with you.

And that’s what I did.  I decided to live with Minho and start our relationship from scratch.  But he had one condition.  If he ever found out “that creep wrote you again,” he was going to… Well, I don’t really remember what he said, but it was something along the lines of you being in worlds of pain.  I’m trying to act like me not writing to you anymore was to protect you, but it wasn’t.  I could have just said no to him.  But I didn’t. So it was just me being selfish.  I know you probably hate me now, and there’s not much I can do about it.  I’ve basically accepted that. 

Also, I don’t think what you lied about was even that bad.  I still think it wasn’t fate or anything, but I wasn’t even that mad.  Meaning, I lied to you about hating you for what you did.  I don’t hate you. 

Anyways, you’re probably wondering what happened to change that. Alby was cheating on me for a few weeks when we first started dating lo those many years ago (less than one and a half years ago, touché, but it feels like that) and he finally told me last week, thinking I would be okay with it.  Well, I wasn’t.  I broke up with him, came home, and made Minho drive me around Denver looking for you, to apologize in person.  I found you, obviously, with your ex, outside a restaurant.  I told Minho to check some bar we’d seen, and while we were there I took a shot.  And after some just brilliant advice from a not-drunk-but-making-very-bad-decisions-and-not-much-better-than-drunk me, I went back to the restaurant and slapped her.

So that’s my whole story.

I’m very sorry, Thomas.  It seems like we’ve been through a lot together, even though we haven’t, not in the real world.  I want to turn over a new leaf.  I want us to be us again.

Yours,

Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tied this chapter back to the book again! Yay! This is a longer chapter, at least for this fanfiction.  
> Anyways, I'm gonna write a Newtmas and Minresa fanfiction soon, so that's exciting! In the meantime I have one shots for both that you can read ;)  
> I hope you have a lovely day! Tomorrow's my last day of school! Slay_Minho_Slay is going to tell us a story involving everyone we hate that she's been thinking up. The Last Day of School Story is a time-honored tradition. AND I'M SO EXCITED!!


	27. Dear Teresa pt. 13

Dear Teresa,

Your story is weird. But I believe it. Your life is weird.

Just to explain the whole Brenda issue, she was going to ask me out again, and try to fix things. I said no. But I have to say, it was probably seeing you that convinced me. In this case, violence after drinking alcohol was the answer! Who would’ve thought?

I want us to be us again, too.

Forget the past. We are just two friends who write to each other, for now. Who knows what will happen? 

How are Newt and Minho? Together at last? And what are you planning for next semester?

Sincerely,  
Thomas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here is what I wished to happen in The Scorch Trials/The Death Cure, Thomas forgiving Teresa, but no such luck. But he did in this universe. I hope you liked this chapter!  
> I just want to say that if this goes as planned, which I'm pretty sure it will, that this fanfic will be finished by the end of this week! Happy and sad, but anyways, I hope you are having a lovely summer or if you're reading this later, a lovely life!


	28. Dear Thomas pt. 14

Dear Thomas,

I don’t think you understand how happy I am about this being alive again.

Newt and Minho are together at last. Yes, I’ve accomplished my one goal in life, using trickery and deceit to set up my two friends, and alas, they shall never know the lengths to which I went. Until I tell them of course. Oh, how they will grovel at my feet! Me, the mightiest friend the world shall ever see! 

The power is going to my head, as you surely can tell.

It was great. Minho already knew who Newt was, of course, because I told him. But I invited Newt over for dinner so he and Minho would finally meet. He came over and I had cooked food and stuff and Newt and Minho were talking, and Newt asked how long we had been dating. I think Minho laughed so hard he genuinely cried. And Newt just sat there, staring at him, until I said, and I am very proud of this, “Well, we might have been dating in a past life. Minho is about as straight as crazy straw that’s been through the dishwasher.” And then they started acting themselves, unfortunately. In that night they experienced their first fight, first kiss, and a few other firsts that I fortunately escaped the apartment in time to miss. They’re in love. It’s disgusting. They’ve gotten really protective and way too involved with my life. They’re like the super gay parents that are both younger than me that I never had. They have also been nagging me to write you again, because it’s been a week and I’ve just been “moping.” They even bought me a cat. The cat’s name is Fry. She’s probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.

Which is a bad transition to tell you what my plans actually are for the next semester. I’ve decided to move away from Boulder. I don’t like this school. There are too many memories, (like you said, I’ll start forgetting them soon) and I’m not very good at the courses I’m in. I’m getting a fresh start, moving into a new dorm in two weeks. I’m going to University of Colorado.

See you then (keep writing though).

Teresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know that was kind of a lame plot twist but I don't want to leave this story too open ended or anything. I hope you liked this chapter, as always, and thank you so much to anyone who has commented on any of my chapters and followed this little story! You really make my day, and it makes me so happy to see just a few words in my inbox! Thank you for encouraging me, and you make this whole thing possible!


	29. Love, Thomas

Dear Teresa,

University of Colorado?  Like, _my_ University of Colorado?

This is amazing!  You must have had this planned since we weren’t writing anymore!

This means we’re gonna be at the same school, we can see each other whenever we want! 

Well… since we’re gonna be seeing each other a lot, I think I should tell you something.  I wanted to say this in person, but… Well, here goes nothing.

Teresa, I don’t want us to be one of those sitcom couples that start out as friends, and only ever friends.  And even though they both know that there’s something more there, they deny it.  And then, after years of being closer than some married couples, they finally realize they are meant to be together.  By then, though, they’ve been just friends for so long that anything else feels wrong.  But they never feel right being with someone else.  I never want that to happen, so I’m just going to come out and say it.  I don’t want us to be just friends. I don’t want us to keep avoiding the thing that is always on our minds.  Or at least it’s on mine.

Love,

Thomas

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, this is technically the last chapter but you have two bonus chapters in the making! I hope you all liked the ending, your comments have made this whole thing what it is! ILYSM!!! Thanks for reading!


	30. Second Meeting

Teresa kept her eyes trained on her phone.  She could only watch the small dot that was her move across the glowing thin strips of blue that were the roads she was trying to navigate.  She looked up infrequently, and only ever briefly.  Finally, when the little dot reached a fat red pin at the end of a dead-end road, she looked up.

It was a college dorm.  It was what Thomas had said he lived in.  The dull streetlight in front of the building glowed yellow, only just illuminating the building’s face, and snow that she had not noticed before drifted down around her.  She felt like laughing, or crying, because it was just the way he’d described it, and how she’d imagined it.  And she still just couldn’t believe it. 

* * *

 

When she was finally out of the stairwell, she paused to lean against a wall.  Thomas had told her that his room was on the sixth floor, and that the elevators were broken. “Keeps me in good shape… I guess,” he had said.  She couldn’t ever imagine anyone describing that as good in any way.  After she had caught her breath, she looked down at her hand to check the room number scrawled there, although she knew it by heart.  She walked slowly down the line of doors, checking the number on each one, even though they were clearly arranged in numerical order and the room she was headed to was far ahead. 

When she reached Thomas’s room, she had to steal herself.  She tried to stop herself from noticing the trivial, which she did whenever she was trying to stall.  _The gold numbers are spray painted and the paint is wearing away to reveal gray.  The doorknob is the same.  The door is white, the wall is green, the carpet is brown.  Did it smell vaguely like cat piss back there?  She had expected it to be louder._ She faced the door, and looked down at her feet.  After a deep breath, she knocked three times.

Instantly, doubt and worry clouded her mind again—What if it was the wrong room?  What if Thomas wasn’t there?  What if he had someone in his room, like his secret girlfriend or just—and so on and so forth.  She thought back to the letters he had written her.  It would be fine.  He was here, waiting for her.  After almost twenty seconds, Teresa realized nothing was happening.  She huffed out an angry breath.  She had finally worked up the nerve to knock and there was no response.  _If we are told not to do something because of unspecified consequences, when the thing is done and no consequences, good or bad, are forthcoming, instantly we become disappointed, even though we knew nothing good would come from performing the task,_ she thought, remembering a thesis she had used last semester.  _What’s the worst that could happen?_

She knocked three more times, louder.  She checked her hand.  It _was_ the right room.  She knocked again.  This time, she called, _“Thomas?”_ No response.  She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in the hallway.  It was cold, and she didn’t want anyone to come out of their rooms, asking what she was doing.  She knocked again, and in her panic, tried the door handle.  In the next moment she was practically falling into the room.  Yes, of course, Thomas didn’t lock his door.  She should’ve known.  _That trusting son of a bitch._

She shut the door behind her.  As soon as she got a good look at her surroundings, she saw Thomas.  He had fallen asleep on a small couch across from a small bed.   A heavy textbook rested in his lap, and more were piled around him.  She apprehensively made her way to the couch, and, not wanting to wake Thomas by moving the textbooks, sat down on the floor in front of it.  She supposed he had fallen asleep studying, and she smiled, glad that what he had said about never sleeping hadn’t been entirely true.

And although she knew it was intensely creepy, she didn’t want to wake him.  So she sat where she was, just waiting.  And maybe her eyes did flicker up to Thomas, messy-haired and slightly slack-jawed, and lingered there for too long too often.  She thought that she could live in this moment forever, and though she hated herself for the cheesy sentiment, it was true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is your bonus chapter, I decided not to do two in the interest of the fanfiction I'm currently working on. But I hoped you liked this! Farewell my friends! ;)


End file.
